A Not So SWWB Take On Smallville
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Forget everything you know about Smallville! Clark and Lana are yet to meet, its a not so dark take on Smallville. Rated M for some themes and perhaps language. Pairing: Clana
1. Chapter 1

A not so SV take on Smallville

************************************************************************

Okay, so I had the best dream ever a few nights ago… Stay with me on this one, Smallville the Movie a complete Clana love story! Except it's not anything like the SV format. For one thing Clark and Lana don't meet at school- nor do they attend the same school… It will probably be a seven parts or eight part stories, as in eight seasons, eight books, and eight amazing years! For example this book would be freshmen year in America but here in Australia it would be Tenth Grade from where I am starting the story. Anyway, this is what I got so far for a story outline…

Lana Lang lives on a cornfield away from Clark Kent and the Kent Farm, so therefore, the two of them are yet to meet! Clark and Lana meet on one night a balmy night, hot and sensual that is! I won't give a lot away, but Lana is sweet, simple and cheeky! Since this gets her attention, she realized her rebellious streak is growing and as she finds soon…attention seeking = Clark's attention. Lana never lost her parents in the meteor shower, instead they chose to leave Smallville, leave Lana to be a so called "misfit" from foster home to foster home. She lives with her Aunt Nell in Smallville, like Lana's mother, Nell does not care about Lana either, but she does to a certain degree! Lana and Clark meet in a rather steamy, sexy way, there is no awkward necklace, Lana does wear a necklace but it her gemstone, it reminds her that even if her parents do not appreciate her, she will always have her guardian angel watching over her; maybe a certain teenage boy is watching over her?

Lex Luthor does not make an appearance to screw up lives until latter on; I will keep you posted on that. Pete and Chloe attend Smallville High with Clark; they are the best of friends. Clark wonders if he will ever see Lana again after that one night, Lana begs Nell to let her attend Smallville High. Mr. and Mrs. Kent are away on a long vacation, while they are away, Clark develops his true origins and powers, and he shares them with Lana. Lana is home schooled currently and it on the verge of being off the rails; maybe Clark will talk some sense into her? Lana has always been a simple, perfect only child, wishing for a loving family and siblings, lots of them. That's enough Summary, here is the story! Enjoy comment! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…

***A Smallville Movie*** Inspired by my dream! Title: Late Nights

Chapter One- Balmy Nights by the Water

We get it on mostly every night

When the moon is big and bright

It's a supernatural delight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose, they keep it tight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and bright

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight by King Harvest

***

It was a hot, sweaty Sunday afternoon; the sun was beating down on Lana Lang's neck when she got out of her parents black Porsche, whirled around leaving her bare neck exposed to the hot sunlight beams. This was Kansas, Smallville, alright. It was stinking hot; the sky was open, blue and free of all the hassles of New York. Lana's parents had a big cooperation in the works going on, much more important than a boring hometown such as Smallville. Lana's mother drummed her fingernails on the dashboard impatiently, she was never one to wait for anything especially her daughter- she wasn't going to start now either.

"Lana would you hurry up, my manicure is drying out!" her mother snapped being blunt, cold and harsh as always. Lana would always think of her mother being an ice-queen rather than a loving parent. Lana was fifteen now and she had maturity beyond her years, she had the beauty and elegance of her mother, but the brains of an A grade student, well behaved and knew Italian, French and of course Japanese. She was beginning to get smart to people she met, they just thought she was a goody two shoes with no feelings. Well they were wrong, she had a whole new life to begin here in Smallville and no one was going to stop her doing whatever she wanted. She learnt that her attention seeking would get her anywhere and since no one cared, she would found out soon tonight, she wasn't the only misfit.

***

It was six o'clock when the sun set in the Kansas sky set streaming in pinks, blues, purples and yellows. Lana looked up at the sky in amazement, she had never seen a sky so beautiful, enchanting, and her breath was taken away by the sight. Her parents had such a cold grasp on her it was nice for her to be free. Completely consumed by the wonders of this small city, she went for a walk in the massive cornfields. Her hair blew in the wind as she ran down the fields of green, lush and calm so beautiful. She spotted a cool, calm and very inviting lake up ahead, it sparkled blue and green, daring her to jump in as the water glittered. Lana dipped her toe into cool clear water and squealed in excitement. With the sun taking its toll on her normally calm body, it was easy what choice to make. She needed a swim anyway, or a shower. Lana's hazel eyes darted left and right as she made sure the coast was clear. She quickly peeled off her white tank top, loose blue jeans, purple bra and matching underwear. Lana dived into the lake with a triumphant splash, she washed off the putrid smell of car petrol and traffic into the pure water. Not only had she dived into an unknown lake completely new to her good girl self, she was diving into life!

Chapter Two: Welcome to my Life

***

Clark Kent groaned to his best friend Pete Ross as they chatted about everything except the boring algebra they were supposed to be studying. Pete turned to Clark with a goofy grin on his face, strolled towards a rather large cylinder looking object. Pete's brown eyes glowed with interest; he turned to Clark and smirked.

"Yo, Clark, what is this thing?" Pete asked a dazed Clark, he was too busy pinning himself up on his usual hang ups like being a total misfit in school. Despite the fact Clark was absolutely gorgeous his dark hair and his amazing blue eyes so lively, kind and so daring when they least expected it and was ever so considerate. Yet, the jocks and footballers always had something else, something better than him, and it hurt like hell! Clark looked up his blue eyed gaze sheepishly, sprung. Pete looked up at him with an annoyed gaze, Clark was moping again.

"I said…what is this thing?" he asked, Clark sprung up from the loft seat alarmed and obviously embarrassed.

"It's a telescope, Pete." Clark replied shamefacedly, Pete laughed enjoyed Clark's cringing moment, he plonked back down on the lounge smirking.

"Yeah, okay Clark, I know we're bro's and all… But, if anyone sees this one of Whitney's team mates will kick your ass." Pete warned as Clark narrowed his eyes, his cheeks blushing and his blue eyes darting back anxiously.

"Well, no one is going to see it," he replied nervously, but deep down he hoped no one ever would. It was not as if studying astronomy was something to be ashamed of, it was just people like his best friend Chloe, who knew him since middle school, well, she would call that hobby "weird".

"So," Pete fiddled with the focus leavers as he spoke suddenly intrigued, "You using this to spy on girls?"

Clark sat up shocked, No, he thought to himself, well not intentionally anyway. He knew if his parents caught him; well, let's just say they wouldn't trust him studying "astronomy" for a long, long time. But honestly, Clark was not that type of guy at all; he was shy, sweet and maybe a little crazy. In no way, was Clark a pervert or a womanizer.

"No," Clark laughed incredulously at the thought; he couldn't come within five feet of a girl's breasts before his downstairs brain took the idea a little too eagerly. Pete nodded unbelievably and than scoffed not taking a bar of Clark's excuse for a second.

"What ever you say Clark," he turned his eyes to the lake overlooking the barn a few yards away and gasped. He was gawking and could not keep his eyes off the focus lens trying to get a better view of what he saw. Clark rolled his eyes if the name "Obsessed with women" was looked up in the dictionary Pete Ross would be the meaning. Pete was sensitive too and a great friend, but right now…This wasn't a good time to see Pete's more sensitive side…

"Whoa! Clark you gotta check this out!" Pete hollered, Clark closed his thick algebra book, sighed and then spoke not amused with Pete's real interest in a telescope.

"Pete…what ever it is…I…" Clark began; Pete pushed Clark into the viewing range, a gasp came out of Clark's mouth, now he too himself could not stop staring and fiddling with the telescope to get better focus.

"Wow, who is that!?" Clark asked, his hormone levels were raising, reaching a dangerous territory. A beautiful young girl was swimming in Crater Lake completely naked. Clark's eyes began to flame with desire, his jeans ache uncomfortably and he was now babbling.

"What…what is she…doing?" he gulped, honestly it was the most testing tantalizing sight he had ever laid his gorgeous wide eyes on, but being such a sweet, lost for words guy, he was utterly speechless. Pete looked up at Clark and smiled, he grabbed Clark's algebra book and started to fan Clark with it jokingly.

"Pete, c'mon, knock it off, we have got to do this homewo-"

"C'mon Clark, there is a hot girl down there! For once trust your gaze and go and confront her, you know you want to!" Pete was teasing Clark, he knew it and he was enjoying Clark's mouth hanging open in embarrassment or was that a hint of lust in his large eyes?

"Pete!" Clark said sharply, he was beginning to become defensive, he did not love or want to see a girl's assets, but the fact he could not keep himself from straining his normal eyes to see outside the barn was a dead giveaway, he was loving the idea honestly!

"Clark, you could pour a bucket of water over your head and you still would be sweating man! Face it, you wanna go down and talk to her, so why not?" Pete was beginning to make Clark warm to the idea, a naked woman, a real woman not a farm animal or his mother limping around in nothing when he was two, but a real woman. Someone who had real breasts and a real sexy-

"No, Pete, I think we should really be studying…"

Pete scoffed, grabbed his small blue backpack, threw it over one shoulder and smiled cunningly,

"You may stay up here cringing Clark, but something tells me I should talk to her!" Pete began to dash down the loft stairs; Clark ran in front of him, grasped his shirt with one fierce grab. Was he jealous that Pete would see a woman's assets before him? No, but then why was Clark stopping Pete, it was his decision to spy, not Clark's. Pete looked up at Clark getting the look of longing in Clark's eyes. He patted him on the back happily.

"See Clark, I knew it! Now go and-"

Clark began pushing Clark down the stairs gently as Pete stopped mid sentence, now Clark was getting very inflamed, Pete was tempting him and he was close to do it, to spying on the girl. Pete rushed down the stairs, turned to Clark up on the loft balcony, his smile wide and teasing.

"Go on Clark, go for it bro! Talk you tomorrow in class!" Pete rushed away in the sunset as Clark sighed, alone at long last. He picked up his big book of algebra and tried to resume his level headed thinking self, but hunger for sex and craving a glimpse of a naked girl was taking over his normally morally right self.

No, he thought to himself, just forget about the girl. He could not concentrate at all now, he opened the book with force and began reading, trying to block out all the sexual tension… Suddenly, as the sun streaked through his ears picked up a scream, a rather high pitched scream. It was playful and so utterly sexy! Clark's blood boiled, now he had to look through the telescope, slowly he looked. Blood beats in his neck and other places as he hears the same scream again then it hit him. It may not be right to spy on a girl who is swimming in a lake completely bare… However, warning her about the dangers of swimming in the evening was moral, right? Before Clark could make a decision his mind was made up, he rushed down the creaky loft stairs, tore through the barn's exit and headed through the massive cornfields.

Chapter Three- Sizzling Connection

***

After what seemed like forever, Clark reached Crater Lake, in all its beautiful glistening and tempting glory. He could not blame someone skinny dipping in this heat, it was boiling! Clark cranked his neck to see the girl bobbing around. But, she seemed out of sight; Clark began to walk away, shuffling his feet on dry dead grass as he walked. Suddenly a splash was heard, Clark whirled around, about three meters away; a young girl surfaced, completely naked and unaware she was being watched!

***

Clark was absolutely gob-smacked, this girl was absolutely gorgeous!

"Pete was right!" Clark muttered, like Pete described the girl was hot, far from it, boiling hot just like the weather. She was here, in Smallville skinny dipping completely naked! Clark could not help but feel the blood rise; he could not help but enjoy how amazing the sight was…

***

Lana ducked her head under the cool blue water once more, when she resurfaced through her head forward so it covered her face. Clark watched as the dark hair covered her face like a wet velvet curtain, as he watched, she flung her hair back so it revealed her amazing smile, eyes and face, she was so stunning. Suddenly, Lana felt the inkling she was being watched, she whirled around to find a handsome young boy meters away, she was too lost in the moment to care if he was looking. This boy was amazingly handsome, his dark brown hair glistening in the sunlight, his blue eyes large and daring. One look would make any girl melt into a puddle, the heat was so infatuating, and Lana dared to move closer underneath the water, her body hidden…

***

As much as Clark did not want this sexy staring contest to end, he still managed to realize that what this girl was doing was dangerous. He saw the flicker of a glistening hazel eye wink at him saucily, Clark's crotch grew tight and hotter, and suddenly his sex drive took over his body and he sped forwards. With a millisecond, he was at the edge of Crater Lake; suddenly he was not so far away. Lana Lang was amazed and they were not even the right words to explain how she felt, her heart hammered in her chest, suddenly there was a completely gorgeous young boy standing at the edge of the lake where her body hid. She studied the firm broad shoulders that held his manly head at his shoulders, the amazing blue eyed gaze, and the steaming body that woman would only dream to see let alone touch. God, she thought to herself, she peered down at his jeans, she saw how much he was excited or flabbergasted to see her, and the heat rose in her throat. Clark moved closer to the lake, crouched down on his knees and glared at the girl intensely. Before he could say another word, Lana smiled tantalizingly, her teeth bearing in her usual fang tooth way. She always hated it before, but Clark noticed and boy was her smile sexy! Clark was now a puddle on the floor so to speak, his eyes were still serious but his body hard and standing strong, thank goodness for his morally right upbringing!

"Wow," Lana burbled bubbly as she stared at Clark's jeans and then his face, "They sure make them big in Smallville!" Lana smiled teasingly, he could not believe she said that, Lana could not believe she said that and Clark could not believe his body was burning with desire and he liked her comment! Clark began to blush red; Lana smiled looking coy, cute. Lana thought taking a peek at the amazing boy before her. Clark looked at her shyly, his teeth bearing in an equally irresistible enticing grin, white, wide and glimmering teeth shone in her eyes.

"What…what are you doing?" Clark mumbled nervously, his heart beating rapidly, Lana smiled back and laughed.

"Well…I am exploring the wonders of cooling off…" she licked her lips as they drooled at Clark's soft glance. "…But, I thought…maybe we could both enjoy the wonders, together?" Lana pressed on, Clark's eyebrow's rose; get into a cold lake with a naked girl, yes! But, he knew he shouldn't, he knew he shouldn't… He glanced at her again happily, obviously flattered but not enough to jump in beside her. Lana giggled and he smiled back, transfixed.

"I am really…sorry, I am new here…" Lana began feeling foolish, carefully; she rose out of the water, but not enough for Clark to see anything. She held out her hand to Clark's large hand.

"I'm Lana Lang," she smiled as she spoke; he squeezed her wet, slippery hand back. Lana studied the amazing strong perfect hand in her own small hand. He was amazing, no flaws at all, wow, Lana thought. She smiled looking at him shyly, but with a hint of cheek in her voice.

"So who are you, Romeo?" Lana joked back, Clark stared back confused, and he racked his brain trying to get her joke. She broke into a grin and looked at him surprised, he may look like a God but he was shy!

"I mean, Romeo and Juliet, you know the movie with Leonardo De'Caprio?" Lana explained, Clark nodded; now he remembered the movie. His mother made him go to bed right before Romeo and Juliet had sex. But, hell, this girl was thinking of him as some big shot, he grinned stupidly, he was too happy and embarrassed to admit he missed the best bit of the move. Lana glanced back drawn by his gaze, hell; Leonardo could not hold a candle to this boy!

"Um, yeah…" Clark spoke uncomfortably as Lana giggled back delighted, they were talking like any normal teens, and it was a great change for both of them.

"I see you are not big on movies" she began sinking deeper into the water, "I studied Romeo and Juliet and well you look like Leonardo De'Caprio," Lana complemented; Clark's cheeks flamed in modesty. Hell, Clark realized this girl was very smart and obviously a fan of romance…

"Thanks…" Clark replied back humbly, "But, my name is Clark, Clark Kent," Clark answered as Lana smiled; she always loved that name, by coincidence this guy was an amazing fantasy but only this time real.

"Nice to meet you Clark-Clark Kent," she joked playfully; he realized he was dangerously close to the edge and Lana's body was becoming more exposed as the sun began to set down upon them. Clark felt now very mortified, she was so sweet, but why was he so foolish and clumsy! He smiled again, feeling utterly stupid, but he was falling for this girl already. He suddenly snapped back to reality and remembered why he came besides what Pete suggested.

"You know, it's not safe to skinny dip, let alone swim alone at night," he warned seriously, Lana loved the seriousness in his voice, a big turn on, control and a level headed thinker, I like it! Lana thought again to herself, Clark offered his hand to pull her out onto the shore. She shook her brown haired head, flicking water in Clark's direction. Before he could object, she lay on her stomach, half on the shore half in the water, gazed into Clark's eyes that shone green in the sunset and let her mind go wild with desire. She licked her lips dripping with water and whispered low in a sexy voice.

"This lake is big enough for the both of us, why don't we jus share?" Lana suggested, Clark looked at her shocked, was she serious. Skinny dip, now, as in together?

"C'mon Clark, I won't peak," she ducked back into the water, turned around putting her back to him and covered her eyes. "I promise,"

Clark hesitated, should he shouldn't he, he did not know, but he knew one thing, it was time to let loose for once. With no intentions of sex either, they were kids, they needed to have fun. Clark made his mind up, unbuttoned his yellow and red checkered shirt, undid his belt, stepped out of his jeans and pulled his blue jocks down. Without letting himself think, he dove into the water, and dived into freedom, it was time for some fun, no more moping!

Chapter Four- This Kiss

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

(This Kiss, Faith Hill)

***

Clark resurfaced in the water, being ever so careful not to stare at Lana's bare neck as she sighed giggling. Her back was turned, the sun set completely and dark moonlight danced on Lana's wet pale skin. Clark could not stop staring transfixed, she smiled and then turned around, her eyes closed tight, giving Clark some privacy.

"Okay, Clark…are you…ready…can I turn around?" Lana asked as she began to shudder a little the water was cold where she was standing. Sand rubbed between her wet toes underneath as she sighed again.

"Okay…I'm looking now," she announced, she turned around and found Clark gone, pulling her hair back behind her, she looked around now worried.

"Clark! Clark…where are you?" She called out anxiously, now she was alone, and it was scaring her. "Clark!"

Suddenly she turned around, Clark stood behind her grinning,

"Boo!" he joked, Lana rolled her eyes as her heart began to beat normally.

"You are an idiot!" she yelled fiercely, he smiled a pouting smile and she melted. "Don't do that!" Clark chuckled humorously; Lana smiled back unable to stay mad.

"Oh, sorry, do what?" Clark said teasingly, he disappeared again and then Lana smiled cunningly,

"I wonder where Clark went, could he be hiding underwater?" she said sarcastically, suddenly she felt the ground move and he appeared behind her.

"Lana!" he called, he scared her out of her skin again, now she was mad and maybe feeling a little flirty. The moonlight illuminated the water; she threw her hand in the water and splashed Clark playfully.

"So you wanna play dirty?" she teased as she splashed his harder this time, Clark splashed her back, he nodded grinning.

"Fine…" Lana thrashed water towards Clark and screamed delighted, "Match point," He smirked at her, before Lana could say a word he was suddenly resting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah…" he smiled cunningly, "But if I hold onto you, you won't move Lang," he joked in his best war impersonation voice, Lana blinked glancing at the wet stranger holding her tenderly.

"Maybe, but then," she looked up at him her heart beating fast, "I could do this," she leaned in and kissed him softly on his temple, Clark was shooting to the stars in his mind, her imprint remained like a tattoo. Then he let Lana get away from him and looked at her challengingly.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do…if I…" Clark pondered for a moment, his blue eyes fixing their gazed on her clothes. "Made you walk back home completely bare?"

Lana scoffed not thinking he was seriously considering running off with her clothes. "Yeah, but to do that you would need to run naked to the tree over there…" Lana paused and bit her lip, "You would not run naked to the tree, you would be too embarrassed…" Lana pretended to dismiss the issue to get to Clark and then smiled saucily.

"Or…would you?" Clark gulped,

"No, trust me; I am not that type of guy,"

"So what type of guy are you?" Lana asked with interest, Clark pushed the brown hair off his face and smiled in a smile that made Lana swoon.

"I guess I am an outsider…" he admitted sulking, Lana looked at him unbelievably, she shook her head finding it impossible to think a boy so sweet, so amazingly attractive would have any problems at all…

"You…" she paused and looked at him softly, "I find that hard to believe I mean…you're so…"

"Ordinary?"

"No, amazing, look at where you live and how nice you are…"

Clark smiled flattered and then looked into her eyes glistening with happiness, there was definitely something going on here, he liked her, she seemed to like him.

"What about you, smarty, I mean you are kind, funny and-"

Lana snorted at what he said and laughed obviously thrilled with his description and a little modest too.

"…Me? Look, no offense Clark, but there is so much about me that I cannot even begin to explain…"

Clark locked his gaze onto hers, grabbed her hand and held it tight,

"I am a very fast learner, trust me,"

With those words, Clark leaned in, out of impulse and kissed Lana, softly in the glistening night sky, for once completely at ease in his life…

**More to Come***

Chapter Five- See me again?

The moonlight glimmered as Clark deepened the kiss, Lana broke away transfixed with the thought that maybe, just maybe they would not meet again.

"Clark…when will I see you again?" Lana asked gently as Clark smiled gently, cupped his left hand on her face, and looked up into her eyes consumed by her gaze. Honestly, well the world spins this much, the eyes staring back at him were so loving, how could he say no? He smiled back softly.

"You will," he swallowed as he leaned in and kissed her again, "I promise," Lana smiled gently, walking back was going to be a challenge, especially sopping wet and naked. How was she going to explain this to Nell? Honestly, Nell was the most distant thing from her mind; she never wanted to be told what to do. She was her own person, and she certainly did not want Nell accusing her of staying out late either. She smiled at Clark her mind made up,

"Clark…my family is sort of weird…"

Clark narrowed his eyes into her gaze and nodded understanding,

"Oh, well join the club… My mum is pregnant, in another state on vacation. She and my dad have always been around… Now I am living alone, now I would call that weird…" Lana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Lana shuddered, the water was now very dark and colder by the second, shivering she shot Clark a soft glance, Clark's stomach melted at the sight.

"Look, Clark…really I have no family," that was a lie and Lana knew it, she had Nell, but she had never liked her family. Every time she tried to open up to them, something was always more important. More importantly, one little sentence from Lana's mouth made Clark's stomach swim. He narrowed his blue eyes at her, concerned that she was all alone. An outside just like himself.

"Lana," he spoke very hushed, with such grace, passion and apprehensiveness, "You are never alone in Smallville, there is always somewhere here to go," he stroked her wet brown hair out of her delicate eyes that were filling with emotion. No, Damnit, don't cry. Lana pleaded in her thoughts; she did not want to show any weakness at all, not in front of such a tall, handsome. Oh God, but she could not help it, she let out a little sob and Clark's chest lurched, his lips found her mouth and everything were a beautiful blur of silence and love. Clark smiled up into her eyes as Lana had a sneaky idea plot itself into her mind, really Nell never ever loved Lana, what the hell, Lana thought as she smiled up at Clark.

"Clark…I have no where to go," she began her lie up as Clark looked at her caringly.

"Lana-"

"No, let me finish, please," tears welled up in her eyes; she knew this was based half on emotion and half on a lie; her parents were alive and well… Well was the wrong word, if they did not love her they must be sick to their brain. Lana looked up into his eyes with such longing; he nearly crumbled under their hypnotism.

"Clark…I have no where to go… Please, can I stay with you, just for a while…" Lana begged, Clark's mind spins as she began to smile again. God, if I let her stay, we might, she might…I might… He knew sex was a big thing right now, hell they were only young, it was completely human… No, Clark decided firmly, this was not the time or the place to think about sex, but even thought they were stark naked and completely in the wrong skinny dipping at night…Clark realized this was not about sex, he liked this girl. If his parents found out, hell he would be in trouble, but he did not care…

"Yes, Lana, you can stay the night…" he answered; Lana beamed and smiled saucily,

"Okay… But, uh, could you turn around while I chuck my clothes back on?" Lana asked innocently, Clark wanted to blurt out, "but you didn't mind me seeing you a minute ago completely bare," But Clark restrained himself and smiled understandingly.

"Yeah, sure Lana."

***

Comments appreciated as always, did you like it so far???

Chapter Six- Life at the Kents

Lana quickly slipped her clothes over her damp body and sighed. Suppose Nell still managed to track her down and dragged her back home? It was possibility sure as hell, but it did not really matter- Lana had learned that her family obviously did not care and she could stick it out all on her own. Clark smiled, turned around and managed to see Lana doing the pants dance with her jeans. She hobbled around trying to get into them, he laughed loudly.

"What is it with girls and their tight clothes?"

Lana looked at him not amused, she could make a smart comment too, she could say why did guys never both wearing appropriate clothing and never both to bathe? But, she was speechless this guy was clean, well dressed and smelt amazing. Actually, she really loved the plaid thing he had going on too. She tossed her wet hair to one side transfixed by his gaze.

"Clark…I know you think all us girls just care about lip-gloss, clothes and makeup…" she lowered her voice and smiled sexily, her hazel eyes illuminated by the moonlight glittering. "But there is so, so much more to know than just that…" With that, Lana turned around and let him get lost in his own thoughts and maybe she wanted to leave so more of his fantasies to his imagination. God, this girl was good. Clark realized it had been a while since he had ever found girls, well interesting. Lana was perfect in every way, she had such a cheeky smile, such a carefree nature, well, and that's what Clark saw anyway. Lana was so different to other girls, in her opinion she did not take rubbish from anyone especially boys. If a boy tries it on with her she will give him something to cry about. Trained in self defense, nothing would stop her from helping, winning and being herself. Not only was she an A grade student, she came top in everything including the nice stakes. When she won an athletic swim back in middle school, she treated her other fellow competitors, courtesy of his mother's wallet of course. But, funny enough, she was not going to kick Clark, swear at him or stomp on him, she liked him being her bump in the road. She did not ever ask for a life with Nell, she never asked to be top at everything, she just happened to be the winner and be thought of as a good two shoes spoilt brat. Although she had so much more to prove and Smallville would be the place to prove it! Clark eventually got out of the water as Lana turned her back, she only got a quick eyeful of a steaming shirtless Clark and it was enough to make her very, very happy.

**

"So…" Clark spoke as he walked down the late night cornfields with Lana, his hands were sweating with nervousness and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Do you like it here?"

Lana shrugged, she could say, I like the view so far, or I am running away from my stupid Aunt, but instead, she simply nodded. Clark's hand began sweating as she spoke, he wanted to hold her hand, wanted to kiss her. Hell, he already had, what was wrong with him anyway? Girls were not lollypops that deserve to be licked and treasured they were human beings who… He stopped in his thoughts, him morality was kicking in, it was late, Lana would be cold, she was stumbling in her thongs awkwardly. He put his arm around her in a buddy-buddy way and grinned like only Clark Kent can.

"So, how far is your house?" Lana asked, she looked amazing in the moonlight, Clark heard her words but they went through his ears and did not get the message to his brain. His brain was in pink fluffy cloud land. The land no man could escape, a fuzzy feeling crept inside, was that love?

"I am getting tired…" Lana complained as she walked towards a grand house, very big and spacious with wide open spaces city girls could only dream to see.

"Wow, is…is this YOUR house?" she asked absolutely gob-smacked, the house was amazing, big and bright with a beautiful lush green paddock that roamed around fences and you felt a certain freedom grasp you tightly. Clark nodded softly,

"Yeah, it's my house, well my parents actually. My dad's parents lived here and then my dad and then me and then…" he paused, why such a glamorous woman would want to here about his life, she pouted listening intensely, he felt his insides flame. She patted his arm gently,

"Go on," she smiled in only a way Lana Lang can (or Kristen kreuk!), Clark smiled returning to his sentence as they walked past the massive fields stretched around them.

"Well…anyway," his palms were sweating again, Damnit! He thought to himself, "Err, my mum and dad raised me here in Smallville, but I am an orphan…"

Suddenly in the pit of his stomach, he regretted saying that, Lana looked at him suddenly feeling guilty and maybe a little thankful he opened up to her.

"Honestly, I wish sometimes I was an orphan…" Lana muttered under her breath, she say it in such a hushed voice, full of anger but Clark heard her, he stared at her confused.

"What?" he asked stricken, how could she wish something like that, if you had no where to go, would not you want to have a family rather than not. Lana looked up at him feeling foolish she ever said it. Deep down she wished her family did praise her, but it hurt so much, that, she decided she would rather be alone then open up to someone… Although, before she could say a thing, fifteen years of broken hearted promises came pouring out of her mouth.

"When I was six…my mum got this huge contract, so she left me home with Aunt Nell," Lana shook her head tears threatening to fall. "I…I thought this would be a good thing, you know, but…but I was wrong… Work was her passion and I wasn't, so she dropped me off here in Smallville," she smiled feeling helplessly and chuckled feeling pathetic.

"I…should not have told you, any of that, really." Clark looked into her eyes and smiled sympathetically,

"No, its okay, I understand, they abandoned you, you have no where to go. Lana, I get it," Lana swallowed feeling guilty, she was not an orphan like Clark, she did not walk the streets wondering who her parents were, she knew, but they did not love her…

"Look, Clark…you're a really nice guy and a real friend… I know we only just met, but, God…I," she swallowed nervously. Suddenly it was all coming up in one gush, word vomit. Lana watched Mean Girls with a couple of her popular buddies one night. She certainly was not popular; she could just play the part well. Cady had a syndrome of Word Vomit and that's what was coming not the bitchy type but the truth…

"Clark I do have a family, they don't love me, I do have an aunt but she does not love me either, please just let me stay with you, please just keep me away from them, I don't want them to come looking for me!" Lana took a big breath as her long sentence put Clark's mind to screeching halt. Hide her, hide her from what? If his parents were here they would kill him for keeping a young girl in their home unknown to her parents who might be worried sick. But he somehow knew it was hit duty to protect her.

"Screw you parents," he declared, "Lana, move in with me, it will be our little secret!"

**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark covered his mouth, maybe he had scared the girl off, who was he to tell her what to do? To forget her life, forget everything she knew to live with him… Lana's eyes glittered in the moonlight and she nodded smiling softly.

"I…would like that," she spoke quietly, it was if they were both ten year olds again, anxiously letting their fingers brush close and then pulling them away in their moment of fear that the feeling of love would not be returned… It did not matter though, Clark was thrilled, a beautiful girl was coming to stay with him. Should he bouncing off the balls in delight, screaming in happiness like small child that was sprayed by a hose? No, Clark Kent should be happy for once, his parents would be back in town not now but in a couple of weeks, they would approve- right? Wrong, and Clark knew it, but for once, he was not going to listen to the paranoia that filled his ever so fragile mind, he was going to be like Pete; suck it up, embrace it and move on!

Chapter Seven- First night and surprises too!

Clark and Lana rang through the massive cornfields towards his house up in the distance, light up brightly that could only mean one thing… Lois Lane. Chloe, Clark's best friend since middle school, had once let slip that her rambunctious, razor sharp, problematic filled cousin needed a place to stay. Clark being Clark agreed only to find that his new house-guest was particularly nosey, rude and very, very bossy! Clark entered the fly-wire door to his house as usual, and found Lois leaning over a bubbling pot cooking up a storm- literally! Clark could not help but laugh as Lois flashed him one of her where have you been smiles. He retaliated with one of his, oh no, I don't want to eat crap again for tonight's dinner smiles. It was their normal brother and sister arguments, Lana just smiled politely, this girl must have known where she stood because Lois always turned up her nose at Clark's friends, particularly strangers.

"Clark, where have you been? Your soup is getting cold!" Lois asked winging, Clark rolled his eyes, took the soup filled bowl and set it down on the table.

"Out, besides, I thought we were getting take out?" Clark asked as he stirred the bowl wondering what this food was going to taste like. Lois smiled at him cunningly, set down another bowl near Clark motioning for Lana to sit.

"Well, I though you and your friend," she looked at Lana and smiled heartily, "…would be hungry,"

Lana eyed the food, took the spoon and daintily tasted the soup. Lois looked at Lana's perfect white teeth as she tasted the soup. Lois would call it famous, but really the company Campbell's was famous, not Lois.

"You know," Lana paused swallowing the warm mush, "If you added a little more spice to this, it will have more of a kick," Lana got up from her seat and headed to Mrs. Kent's assorted spices on the spice rack.

"Hmmm, a little bit of garlic will do nicely," she shook the garlic shaker and perfectly coated Lois' mush. "There," She said triumphantly, Clark looked at Lana impressed, he got up off the stool and took bite of the new improved soup.

"What do you know?" Clark paused to look at Lois, his smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "This makes Lois' cooking taste good!" Clark shot Lois a teasing glance, Lois was not amused!


End file.
